The present invention relates to a method of treating disorders of the Central Nervous System (CNS) and other disorders in a mammal, including a human, by administering to the mammal a CNS-penetrant α7 nicotinic receptor agonist. It also relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a CNS-penetrant α7 nicotinic receptor agonist.
Schizophrenia is characterized by some or all of the following symptoms: delusions (i.e., thoughts of grandeur, persecution, or control by an outside force), auditory hallucinations, incoherence of thought, loss of association between ideas, marked poverty of speech, and loss of emotional responsiveness. Schizophrenia has long been recognized as a complex disease, which to date has eluded biochemical or genetic characterization. However, recent data in the literature suggest that α7 nicotinic receptor agonists may be therapeutic for this, and other CNS disorders, see: Alder, L. E.; Hoffer, L. D.; Wiser, A.; Freedman, R. Am. J. Psychiatry 1993, 150, 1856; Bickford, P. C.; Luntz-Leybman, V.; Freedman, R. Brain Research, 1993, 607, 33; Stevens, K. E.; Meltzer, J; Rose, G. M. Psychopharmacology 1995, 119, 163; Freedman, R.; Coon, H.; Myles-Worsley, M.; Orr-Urtreger, A; Olincy, A.; Davis, A.; Polymeropoulos, M.; Holik, J.; Hopkins, J.; Hoff, M.; Rosenthal, J.; Waido, M. C.; Reimherr, F.; Wender, P.; Yaw, J.; Young, D. A.; Breese, C. R.; Adams, C.; Patterson, D.; Alder, L. E.; Kruglyak, L.; Leonard, S.; Byerley, W. Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA 1997, 94, 587.
The compositions of the present invention that contain an α7 nicotinic receptor agonist are useful for the treatment of depression. As used herein, the term “depression” includes depressive disorders, for example, single episodic or recurrent major depressive disorders, and dysthymic disorders, depressive neurosis, and neurotic depression; melancholic depression including anorexia, weight loss, insomnia and early morning waking, and psychomotor retardation; atypical depression (or reactive depression) including increased appetite, hypersomnia, psychomotor agitation or irritability, anxiety and phobias, seasonal affective disorder, or bipolar disorders or manic depression, for example, bipolar I disorder, bipolar II disorder and cyclothymic disorder.
Other mood disorders encompassed within the term “depression” include dysthymic disorder with early or late onset and with or without atypical features, dementia of the Alzheimer's type, with early or late onset, with depressed mood; vascular dementia with depressed mood, mood disorders induced by alcohol, amphetamines, cocaine, hallucinogens, inhalants, opioids, phencyclidine, sedatives, hypnotics, anxiolytics and other substances; schizoaffective disorder of the depressed type; and adjustment disorder with depressed mood.
The compositions of the present invention that contain an α7 nicotinic receptor agonist are useful for the treatment of anxiety. As used herein, the term “anxiety” includes anxiety disorders, such as panic disorder with or without agoraphobia, agoraphobia without history of panic disorder, specific phobias, for example, specific animal phobias, social phobias, obsessive-compulsive disorder, stress disorders including post-traumatic stress disorder and acute stress disorder, and generalized anxiety disorders.
“Generalized anxiety” is typically defined as an extended period (e.g. at least six months) of excessive anxiety or worry with symptoms on most days of that period. The anxiety and worry is difficult to control and may be accompanied by restlessness, being easily fatigued, difficulty concentrating, irritability, muscle tension, and disturbed sleep.
“Panic disorder” is defined as the presence of recurrent panic attacks followed by at least one month of persistent concern about having another panic attack. A “panic attack” is a discrete period in which there is a sudden onset of intense apprehension, fearfulness or terror. During a panic attack, the individual may experience a variety of symptoms including palpitations, sweating, trembling, shortness of breath, chest pain, nausea and dizziness. Panic disorder may occur with or without agoraphobia.
“Phobias” includes agoraphobia, specific phobias and social phobias. “Agoraphobia” is characterized by an anxiety about being in places or situations from which escape might be difficult or embarrassing or in which help may not be available in the event of a panic attack. Agoraphobia may occur without history of a panic attack. A “specific phobia” is characterized by clinically significant anxiety provoked by feared object or situation. Specific phobias include the following subtypes: animal type, cued by animals or insects; natural environment type, cued by objects in the natural environment, for example storms, heights or water; blood-injection-injury type, cued by the sight of blood or an injury or by seeing or receiving an injection or other invasive medical procedure; situational type, cued by a specific situation such as public transportation, tunnels, bridges, elevators, flying, driving or enclosed spaces; and other type where fear is cued by other stimuli. Specific phobias may also be referred to as simple phobias, A “social phobia” is characterized by clinically significant anxiety provoked by exposure to certain types of social or performance circumstances. Social phobia may also be referred to as social anxiety disorder.
Other anxiety disorders encompassed within the term “anxiety” include anxiety disorders induced by alcohol, amphetamines, caffeine, cannabis, cocaine, hallucinogens, inhalants, phencyclidine, sedatives, hypnotics, anxiolytics and other substances, and adjustment disorders with anxiety or with mixed anxiety and depression.
Anxiety may be present with or without other disorders such as depression in mixed anxiety and depressive disorders. The compositions of the present invention are therefore useful in the treatment of anxiety with or without accompanying depression.
By the use of a CNS-penetrant α7 nicotinic receptor agonist in accordance with the present invention, it is possible to treat depression and/or anxiety in patients for whom conventional antidepressant or antianxiety therapy might not be wholly successful or where dependence upon the antidepressant or antianxiety therapy is prevalent.